


Homemade Coffee

by borntomkehistory



Category: South Park
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Like really slow, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strong Langauge, kenny isn't getting any screen time in the show but you better believe he's getting time in this fic, maybe some love triangles, other characters to be added - Freeform, tweek owns a coffee shop because it's what he deserves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomkehistory/pseuds/borntomkehistory
Summary: Tweek never thought his predetermined life would go on a different path until he met homeless boy Craig Tucker and made the mistake of letting him live in his home and giving him a job at his coffee shop. Now Tweek is plague with important decisions to help his coffee shop thrive and the weird feelings in his chest.





	Homemade Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to be writing again and I believe I got the inspiration due to the start of the new South Park season! I wanted to mess around with my favorite pairing Creek and a little bit of Stenny! I hope you enjoy the first chapter! 
> 
> Tumblr: magicalcreeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow is such an unappealing color for a coffee shop and Tweek is starting to regret his decision on renovating... Not to mention Kenny is damn near insufferable but they practically live together.

...

 

“Good Morning!” Kenny declared his presence as loud as he always did in the morning time while the town was still waking up from their weekend endeavors. He finished stretching his long arms in the air then lowered them while grabbing his hood to reveal his love bitten neck and bed head.

Tweek grunted, the sleep in his eyes still evident to the lasting crust of his visit from the Sandman. Coffee was the only thing on his mind before he could hold any sort of conversation.

His keys chattered from the abundance of keychains he was gifted from friends and family. He’s never been to Hawaii but he had the chains to prove otherwise; besides, Leo going on a short vacation back to his native land gave Tweek the suspicious feeling he was getting yet another souvenir from the beautiful islands.

The door clicked open, “aren’t you going to ask how my weekend was?” Kenny asked, his eyes burning with the need to tell someone about the lustful weekend he had.

Tweek tossed his keys on the counter while Kenny flipped the closed sign to open, _“how was your weekend?”_ he mimicked.

“It was great, thanks for asking! I think Stan and I are going steady now. I knew he couldn’t resist.” Kenny boasted with pride. He’s pining after Stan since high school. Now that Stan was in town indefinitely after being put on academic probation how could this not be anything short from perfect timing? They were both single and they knew each other for years which meant they could skip over the awkward first dates and get right down to business.

Tweek rolled his eyes and tossed him a rag to wipe the tables. The coffee maker beeped to signal it was ready so he could pour himself a large serving in their biggest paper cup. No cream, No sugar, In the mornings he took his coffee black to wake him up. It was needed too, as soon as the hot liquid poured down to the bottom of his stomach he felt a strong surge of awareness. Now content, he went to grab his apron which sported the new and improved _Tweak Bros._ Logo ever since his parents passed him full custody of the business since they retired and moved to Florida. They had been insisting on moving to Florida ever since Tweek graduated high school.

The coffee shop business was not his ideal career considering he didn’t have much experience running a shop except for the few times he was on his own in his sophomore year. On the other hand, it was not like he had plans to go to college either. While his friends were applying to receive their early decisions before the holidays, Tweek ran frantically from each machine to make sure the orders of the lunchtime rush were correct.

It turns out he was great at running the coffee shop on his own without the micromanaging of his parents breathing down his neck.

Tweek Bros. Tripled in profit and soon became a South Park favorite when Tweek decided to take the time to create a great brew and bake the pastries himself instead of repackaging store bought cookies that tasted like chalk.

Kenny was by his side ever since the day he came to Tweek for a job. Tweek didn’t say it often but he wouldn’t be where he was now without Kenny’s help— Even if often time he was infuriating to have as a worker or even be around, he was a genius in his own right.

They were alike when Tweek took the time to think about it. While they grew up in opposing environments, neither boy had a plan for their own futures. Kenny had to stay home and care for his sister instead of going away to college as he planned. His father was still an abusive drunk and his mother unstable. He kept a promise from childhood that he would get Karen out of there when he saves enough money to buy them a place to live, then she could start her college career away from life sucking South Park and he could attend the community college.

For now, Kenny settled for him and Karen crashing at Tweek’s place when tensions at their house flared. Tweek really was a good friend even though he really needed to learn to take it easy.

“Who the fuck even cares about paint colors?” Tweek grumbled angrily upon remembering he had a deadline to renovate the shop. No one ever said coffee made him calm, it only awoke the angry beast inside of him.

All the shades of yellow that weren’t that disgusting piss yellow looked the same and yet he had been switching between color palettes for days now. His living room was as if a _“homosexual unicorn barfed than took a shit in it”_ in Kenny’s words. Tweek had his moments when he regrets giving Kenny a key to his house.

“That color is nice,” Kenny pointed to a shade labeled: _honey_. Half of his body weight was leaning on the broom he was using to sweep the dining area.

“It looks like Winnie-the-Pooh's cumshot.” That color was definitely not going anywhere near a paintbrush in his shop. How he wished he went with a more appealing color. There was nothing wrong with the current shops color which was a powdery blue, it was just a little dated since it’s been the same color for years with chip paint in the corners.

Tweek made another disgruntled sound then reached for his cup of coffee, “I don’t know man, I just don’t feel any of these colors.”

“You’ll figure it out, Tweekers-“

“Don’t call me that.”

Kenny grinned, “you always do,” the hanging door bell jingled just as he looped the strings in the front of his body to tie his apron, “look alive, sunshine, its business time!”

He could always figure this out later or else spend another week mindlessly switching through palettes like a zombie deciding on which brain they should eat first. It didn’t matter… a brain's a brain! That analogy made more sense in Tweek’s head. For now, he’s going to leave the swatches under the counter and maybe go back to it during his lunch break.

Pinching his cheeks to add some color to his forced smile, Tweek went on to greet his first customer for the day.

 

...

 

The shop was running smoothly to Tweeks bitter delight. A minor altercation with a couple of teenagers skipping school to wreak havoc had him tense front head to toe since he had no real plan to get them out of the shop. He hated confrontation and lucky for him he had Kenny there to help smooth things over with his usual charm. Perhaps it was time for them to hire some sort of security or at least another worker.

“Tweek, it’s 2 o’clock,” said Kenny, already untying his apron to hang it on the hook behind him. He had to pick Karen up from school like the overprotective big brother he was.

In the midst of laying down another sheet for his well known coffee rolls, Tweek accidentally wiped a thin layer of flour on the side of his cheek, barely covering the small sunspots he had. On anyone else, they would look messy, but somehow Tweek was able to make disheveled and manic look downright adorable, “alright, man! Hey, can you just put that finished sheet in the oven for me?”

“Ya know, you really should look into hiring someone else. You wouldn’t be so stressed if it weren’t just the two of us,” Kenny explained as he slid the baking pan into the oven. The pastries already smelled sickeningly sweet. Having these things as soon as they came out of the oven was like an orgasm in one's mouth, of course, Kenny having the prior experience to attest.

“Uh, why are you smiling like that?” Tweek twitched and a small cloud of powdered sugar appeared from his unruly hair. He really was a mess.

“No reason, and did you hear what I said?”

“I don’t trust other people! How would I know whether or not they sprinkle poison in the pastries or sabotage my business?”

“I think you’re overthinking again.”

Tweek pounded his hands into a mountain of dough, if he hired someone else then he would have to train them. Well, he trained Kenny too, Kenny is Kenny— Kenny also isn’t a stranger because they knew each other since middle school. He was trustworthy enough when he wasn’t hanging out with his terrible friends who have long since left South Park except for Stan who supposedly returned after getting kicked out of school— or academic probation, whatever.

“Piss off, I think hiring you fried my nerves enough.”

Kenny slipped his jacket on, “if that’s your way of saying you love me then I’ll take it.” Tweek grunted again, “is it cool if Karen and I crash at your place again tonight? Mom and Dad are in a really bad argument right now and she needs to study for her ACT.”

“Of course, man. Just don’t expect me to cook anything. Order a pizza but not from that place that has the guy with the glass eye because he freaks me out and their pizza tastes like shit.”

“You’re the boss, literally. You’re literally my boss.” He felt for his phone in his pocket, pulling it out to check the time underneath his cracked screen. Surprise, Surprise, he had a few unread messages from Stan and a response to a text he sent Karen earlier. She should be getting out soon. The good thing was the high school was not far from the shop.

“I’ll see you later. Meat lovers or plain cheese?”

Tweek twitched and grunted again, taking a short break to pick up his coffee for a long sip before rolling up the newest batch of coffee rolls.

“Plain cheese it is. We’ll see you back home,” Kenny zipped up his parka to his chin then raised his hoodie. The shop was only going to be open for another two hours so Tweek should be fine on his own.

His orange parka disappeared behind the doors exiting the kitchen.

Tweek sighed again. He needed another cup of coffee.

 

...

 

What sucked about Tweek’s stubbornness to hire someone else is that at the end of the day he had to sweep the floors, clean off the machines, throw away whatever pastries were left unsold or take them home because he stayed true to his freshly prepared in-house everyday motto, and wipe off the tables— well sometimes he left the tables dirty so Kenny could have something to do when they opened in the morning besides bothering him.

He was snacking on his third cookie and everyone wondered how he was still as skinny as a twig. Tweek wondered that as well. He had to coax it up to either good genes or a fast metabolism in his twenties because his diet was as shit since he rarely cooked for himself over his preference of ordering terrible Chinese takeout from City Wok or pizza which were a hit or miss. It was more so the convenience of not having to cook because all day every day he’s baking and sometimes he dreads going into his kitchen once at home.

Kenny practically lives in his house, not that he minds. He picks up after himself which is good so sometimes it’s like he’s barely there except for when he, Kenny, and Karen gathers in the living room to watch a cheap rental for their unofficial movie nights. The company was nice, sometimes. It did give Tweek a break from sinking into his own head of manifested thoughts once night fell since he slept at most two hours. Having a caffeine dependency was hard.

“Have a good rest of your night, Tweek,” a friendly regular gave him a gentle wave. Having a popular shop in a small town where people knows him by his name often caught him off guard.

“You too, Mrs. Marsh,” Sharon held the door open for him since his hands were holding onto the heavy trash of today’s rush.

“You really turned this place around, how’s your mother and father?”

“They’re fine,” Tweek sat the bag down on the edge of the curb, “enjoying Florida.”

Sharon smiled, “well, that’s nice.” She reached in her purse to find her car keys, “You poor dear,” her eyes averted to the boy sitting just outside of the coffee shop. Instead of taking her keys out she pulled out a five dollar bill.

“Everything will be okay.” She told the boy after leaning to drop the money in the hat near his feet. He looked worn out and tired, unable to smile but grateful for her kind donation nevertheless. Instead, she smiled for him.

Had he been out here all day? Tweek watched the interaction between the two, resuming his window sweep and immediately feeling a weird twinge of guilt.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Tweek.”

Tweek nodded, “okay, Mrs. Marsh, tell Stan I said hi.” Now, why did he say that? He and Stan haven’t talked in years which was strange because he knew more about his life from what Kenny told him. Something in her eyes shifted. The topic of her son must be a sore spot since he dropped out— or was it academic probation? Ugh, he couldn’t remember anymore.

The frigid air of approaching fall graced the bare parts of his skin so he went back into the shop to finish cleaning so he could go home. The hanging doorbell rang through his ears. How could he have missed that boy outside of his shop for the entire day? Tweek placed a hand on his temple, was he hungry? He still had matters to attend to with these pastries sitting in the display case. He could take some home for Karen and give the boy the rest.

It’s getting cold out, maybe a hot chocolate will keep him warm until the sun comes up. 

Tweek fired up a small hot chocolate even though the machines were just wiped down. Kenny could clean it tomorrow. As the drink poured into the cup he stretched his arms into his jacket and wrapped his scarf around his neck. The pastries were divided into two bags. One for home, another for the boy outside.

A close to a long day was always satisfying and he flicked the light off and locked the door with his jingling keys. He saw Kenny’s car sitting across the street with his nose buried in his phone with a stupid in love grin on his face. Kenny was nice enough to pick Tweek up since he didn’t trust himself to drive. Random spasms didn’t mix behind a steering wheel.

“Uh, Hey,” Tweek gathered the boys' attention and he felt his breathing hitch at the sight of his hazel eyes. Dammit, he wasn’t good at these sorts of things.

“I have some leftover pastries and a, um, hot chocolate for you.”

“Thanks,” his voice was much more nasally then Tweek expected as if he knew what to expect. This was weird.

“I wish I have money to give you but I don’t have any cash… do you have a name?” God dammit, Tweek Tweak, why couldn’t you just walk away. You already gave food to the attractive stranger now leave him alone.

The boy didn’t say anything as if inspecting to see if Tweek was worthy enough to share to, “Craig. Craig Tucker.”

“Nice to meet you, Craig, I’m Tweek,” the car horn across the street startled them both.

“Hurry up, Tweekers! The pizza is getting cold!”

Kenny was so obnoxious, “I’ll see you around, or not, hopefully, I won’t see you around like this but...” Craig raised a brow, “Uh, have a good night, bye!”

He saw that Craig was about to open his mouth to answer but the honking from Kenny’s car made him speed and stumble over his words. The last thing he needed was a noise complaint.

“Do you have to be so fucking annoying?” Tweek got in the car. He closed the door then fastened his seatbelt.

“Who was that?” Kenny being the nosy person he was could not let his friend get away with talking to a cute guy, especially when he looked like a lovesick puppy doing so. He had one hand on the steering wheel and pulled out of his spot.

“I don’t know, some homeless guy.” Looking out the window, he mentally counted the number of bumps they ran over. The roads in this town were utter shit, adding on to more reasons to why he would rather not drive besides his spasms.

“Does say homeless guy have a name or should I guess? He looks like an Arthur.”

Tweek scrunched his nose at that name. Arthur was a name associated with many kings and dictators.

“His name is Craig Tucker.”

“First and last, hm? Looks like you kids are already going steady I see,” Kenny laughed when he deflected Tweek’s swap on his arm and the car swerved slightly, “I’m kidding, and no hitting the driver! He’s kinda cute. Too cute to be homeless.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?”

Kenny shrugged, “I don’t know, man. We’re home!” Loud, so very loud. He turned the car off in Tweek’s driveway to the house looking identical to the rest in the block. The lights were on which meant Karen was still awake.

“Oh, Karen brought a friend over to study with. I didn’t want to say she could spend the night since it’s your house and all but Karen seems really interested in her.”

“Yeah, whatever, it’s cool,” Pizza, Tweek needed pizza and a Red Bull— fuck he forgot the swatches under the counter.

He opened the front door to a loud, “Tweek!” nearly pushing him over to the pavement. Karen gave the loudest and strongest hugs, it must be a McCormick thing.

“Did you?” She started, giving him a knowing eye.

“Right here.” He handed off the grease-stained doggy bag to the teen, making sure to pack her favorites: coffee rolls, chocolate croissants, and a piece of their daily special, an apple crumble.

“Yes! Tweek you’re the best and much cooler than my lame brother.”

“You hear that, Ken? She thinks I’m cooler than you.” He said to get underneath Kenny’s skin. Kenny reappeared in the living room with an oil-soaked pizza in his hands.

“Hey, I bought the pizza!” Kenny defended, returning the tongue Karen stuck out at him.

Sibling bickering is what Tweek hated the most. Thank god he was an only child and didn’t have to deal with this with his own brother or sister.

“This is Tricia!” This Tricia said sup, then hooked a piece of her red hair behind her ear, “Tweek, is it fine if she stays the night? We were planning on studying some more after we eat and-“

“It’s fine,” Tweek ruffled her brunette hair with his bandaged hand. Kids and teens terrified him but Karen was the only one he could tolerate being around. She was smarter than most teens her age, no wonder why Kenny was proud of her.

“Thank you! You hear that Trish?”

“So, Craig Tucker, Huh? Is he single?” Tweek rolled his eyes and went towards the staircase.

“Why do I allow you to stay in my house?” His words trailed up the stairs though still audible to his guest downstairs.

“Because you love us, that’s why!”

Love is such a strong word. Tweek prefers to say it’s because he feels sorry for him, that’s all.

 

...

 

Tweek was awake before his alarm. He managed to get in a full three hours of sleep in rather than two. To normal people that would sound terrible but to him it was an accomplishment.

Now he needed his morning coffee before dealing with the chaos of the world around him. He forgot for a second that Karen and Kenny slept over but glanced at their sleeping bodies sprawled across the sofa with soft snores erupting from their open mouths. They were brother and sister, after all, nearly sleeping in identical positions.

“Jesus Christ!” Tweek squeaked but covered his mouth so he wouldn’t wake the others. He forgot Karen had her friend sleep over. Tricia, if he remembered correctly, stared at him hunched over a bowl of cereal. She looked bored and Tweek wondered if she ever smiled.

“Uh, Good Morning,” he shuffled behind her to retrieve his favorite mug from the cabinets. The awkwardness he felt in his own homemade his skin crawl.

She said nothing and spooned another helping a cereal in her mouth. It was a bowl of fruity pebbles Kenny insisted on buying even though Tweek told them they were basically tiny sugar colored crackers with a no real nourishment.

Fuck. Why did he have to be the only one up?

“Did you just move to South Park? Karen’s never mentioned you before.” Good job, now either keep up a conversation or make an excuse to leave the room once the coffee pot is finished.

“You shake a lot. Do you have Parkinson’s disease or something?”

“Uh...” Tweek didn’t know what to say. He usually tremors when he’s low on coffee as if she would understand. This is why he hated teenagers.

“My brother talks about you a lot, I didn’t know Karen lived with you.” Her brother? People talked about him constantly, it was a way of life at this point, “he thinks you’re weird.”

Blunt and rude, teenagers. Got to love them, “Who’s your brother? Maybe I’ve seen him around?”

Tricia finished her bowl, “his name’s Craig, I think you've seen him around.”

Tweek choked and spat his coffee all over the counter. Wait a minute...

“Craig Tucker is your brother?!”

 

...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! kudos and reviews are always appreciated! What do you guys think? If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me on my tumblr!


End file.
